<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Felonies and Faking by amixii10</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26285401">Felonies and Faking</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/amixii10/pseuds/amixii10'>amixii10</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>August Miraculous AUs [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU Yeah AUgust (Miraculous Ladybug), Crimes &amp; Criminals, F/M, Fluff, Poor Nino Lahiffe, break-in, i feel bad for him, they get away don't worry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:22:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26285401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/amixii10/pseuds/amixii10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nino and Alya are competitive. Well, it's really just Alya, but Nino doesn't have a choice. </p><p>A.k.a the one where Nino and Alya commit a crime.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>August Miraculous AUs [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Felonies and Faking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Come on, Nino! She’s going to get there before us!” Alya whisper-yelled at him. Nino was currently stuck between two pipes. Alya, being quick and lithe, had slipped through them with ease, but Nino wasn’t that lucky. </p><p>Alya huffs but goes to help him. He comes free after two rough tugs.</p><p>“What the heck, Alya, you could have been nicer about it?” he complains in a normal voice. Alya shushes him loudly. </p><p>“That bitch is going to get to the crown before us, and then she’ll be all up in our faces. It’ll be the biggest failure in the history of our career!” </p><p>“Fine, fine, I’m coming,” he says as they scale the wall. She jumps to the top and taps her foot impatiently. </p><p>He glares at her, and she continues to jump across buildings. She opens a hatch for them to slip through and dramatically gestures for him to go through first.</p><p>He slips through and jumps into the room, hopefully not alerting any guards. Alya clenches her teeth and barely suppresses a roll of her eyes. </p><p>She jumps and lands like a cat. Nino stops to marvel his girlfriend’s prowess, but she punches him and they continue their journey to steal the crown of France. </p><p>The crown was an artifact of King Louis III’s reign and it was sought after by many groups after the reveal of alexandrite in it. </p><p>Lila’s gang and Alya’s gang had been on a turf war for the past two years, and this was the only neutral area in the whole of the city. </p><p>And by god, if Alya wasn’t going to make it a competition. They creep through the building, surprised that no one suspected them. However, they were dressed like the personnel of the museum, so it wasn’t terribly obvious that they had broken in. </p><p>“Hey, what are you two doing?” another guard asks them. Nino gups. They were goners. </p><p>Lucky for him, Alya was a true charmer. “Oh, sir, we were recruited earlier this week. We don’t usually work this shift, but the officer that appointed us decided that we were ready for a test.” </p><p>The guard breaks into a grin. “Ah, Officer Jin get a hold of you two?” </p><p>Alya has no clue what they’re talking about anymore, but she goes with it. </p><p>“Ha, yeah. Sorry if we alarmed you,” she says, rubbing her neck in the guise of sheepishness. </p><p>She has her fingers wrapped around the glock tucked into her bra. He waves the two of them off, though, so she doesn’t have to use it.</p><p>Nino audibly sighs, and Alya nearly glares at him. The guard wasn’t completely out of earshot, so she covers him, yet again. </p><p>“Yeah, that was kinda stressful. Didn’t think we’d have to talk to anyone,” she says with false cheerfulness. </p><p>Nino looks at her curiously, but rolls with it. “Mm. That gave me anxiety.” </p><p>“I think our patrol says that we have to patrol in the east wing tonight?” she asks in code. The crown was in the east wing, but the guard wouldn’t suspect them if he overheard them. </p><p>Nino nods. “Yeah. Being here in the dark kinda freaks me out, though.” He wasn’t lying. </p><p>Alya laughs and hip-checks him. It felt like they were back in lycee. </p><p>Alya stops laughing and drops her voice to a whisper. “Marinette found out that Lila was going to be slipping through the west side, so if we go from this side we should be able to get there before her.” </p><p>“Okay.” Nino suddenly turns and stares into the blackness. </p><p>Alya watches him, a mix of confusion and amusement. He stares unblinkingly, and it’s only slightly unnerving. </p><p>“Uh, Nino?” she asks after a moment, keeping her voice low. </p><p>His voice is a whisper when he responds. “Someone else is here. I think she’s here.” </p><p>Alya’s eyes widen slightly. “Come on,” she hisses, and they speedwalk to the crown room. </p><p>Alya breaks into a silent sprint after a moment and Nino joins her. Together, they deactivate the control system and enter the crown room. </p><p>Alya sprints into the room and grabs the crown before any special alarms can go off. Lila drops down from where she was hiding in the rafters. </p><p>“Give it to me!” </p><p>“No! I got here first!” </p><p>Nino wonders if he should step in to intervene.</p><p>“You’re a no-good, lying thief!” Lila accuses boldly.</p><p>Alya raises her eyebrows skeptically. “Well, so are you.” </p><p>Lila growls at her. “Just give it to me!” </p><p>“No!” She says, and handling the crown heftily, she sprints toward Nino. </p><p>“Come on! Let's go!” Nino grabs the crown from her and Alya turns around to chuck a nearby vase at Lila’s head. </p><p>Lila goes down and wipes the blood from her hands. </p><p>Nino scales the wall while wondering where he went wrong. </p><p>“Hell yeah!” he hears and watches as Alya lands a solid punch. </p><p>He sprints as fast as he can, knowing that Alya is far more capable than he is to get out of there. </p><p>Alya joins him after a minute. ”You know what the other guard said? He said ’thanks for taking her out, we've been looking for her for a while!’ and then let me go when I said that I should probably go home. He thought I was probably traumatized.” </p><p>She snickers. ”Poor fucker won't know what hit him.” </p><p>Nino laughs along with her. This was his favorite part of his job.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>comments and kudos are appreciated! thanks for reading</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>